Land of Fungi and Rhythm
The [Land of Fungi and Rhythm] (abbreviated as LOFAR) is Nick Natale's Land in the Medium. He got there through his first gate. Nick's house is located on the top of a large omnivorous fungus, which is surrounded by walls of salt forming a pit. LOFAR is inhabited by crocodiles and reindeer, and its Denizen is Hephasteus [Lord of the Forge]. Terrain Unlike normal planets, the surface layer of LOFAR is entirely composed of organic fungi hyphae. What seems like a massive forest at first glance is a completely different ecosystem; on LOFAR, all fungi have mastered photosynthesis, decaying matter consumption, and animal consumption. These various fungi all feed on each other. Reindeer roam the landscape and create valleys where they have chewed through the fungi to the soil and stone beneath. These valleys are the only safe places directly on the surface of LOFAR, as the hyphae and fungi will consume anything that strays too close. Large lakes of acid may also be found, open stomachs waiting to digest prey unfortunate enough to fall into them from above. The crocodiles tend to live on top of the fungi, where there is little chance of being consumed. They travel by swinging across vines or through constructed bridges. Crocodiles may also live by the salt wastes, long bands of salt that neutralize and kill nearby fungi. Though not common, crocodile villages may also be found in the reindeer-chewed valleys. These crocodiles have domesticated the reindeer and use them to chew up encroaching fungi. Devices occasionally portrude from fungi or salt, and are sometimes attached to the saddles of domesticated reindeer. These are called Mechanism Repositories, and they can play any music composed by the Beat or by a composer from the Incipisphere. This includes fraymotifs that have not been purchased yet. If the song is not intrinsically useful, it will be charged with temporal energy and produce a time warping effect. Certain fungi shelter the maws of hellish worms that stem from the Underworld; these are where Underlings come from. The primary entrance to the Underworld is the Denizen Palace, an archaic gate enshrouded by lichen and fungi. Within lies the complex labyrinth that winds down to the planet's center. Nearby is a salt waste where a mystic band of crocodiles dwell, offering adventurous players their last chance to utilize the consorts' services. Types of Grist Sucrose, Redstone, Copper, Limestone, Garnet, Ruby, Rust, Salt, Brine, Acid, Syrup, Bone, Marrow, Chlorophyll, Bark, Wood, Chitin, Fructose, Glycerin, Wax, Jam, Jelly, Phlegm, Fiber, Sap, Honey, Mulch, Peat, Keratin, Resin, Sinew, Starch, Gelatin, Agar, Grease Multicolor Sugar Lich Powers Liches of LOFAR use one of three different branches of power: *Consumption **Bolt fires a gooey parasite which adheres to the first target it hits and attempts to eat it with its massive lamprey mouth **Nova showers the area with leeches **R Under-Worm summons a massive worm connected to the Underworld which spews out reinforcements and can eat things with its massive lamprey mouth **Stomach modifies an underling to become a floating stomach with a downwards-pointing mouth; it will spew acid at things and attempt to eat them by settling down on them **Shield surrounds the target with a shield of micro organisms which consume nearby things **of Teeth projects a dread lance made of mouths and teeth which consume all that come near **Maw summons a lamprey mouth inside of another existing mouth of a summoned Consumption creature, which links to another belly **Esophaport teleports the Lich and all nearby Underlings to the inside of an Under-Worm's maw **Bolt fires a bolt of sticky organic matter which enters a target's throat and chokes them; this matter can decide to safely slide down the esophagus if required *Spore **Blast projects a glob of deadly fungus spores **Aura the Lich is surrounded by floating spores which make it hard to see and attempt to infect nearby living organisms **Gestation causes a target fungus to explode, releasing deadly fungi in every direction **Growth causes spores in the area to grow quicker **Armor the target is protected by warts that have grown from its skin **Shield protects the target with a layer of quickly-growing fungal matter that snares nearby objects and infects them *Toxin **Bolt fires a bolt of randomized toxins at the target **Cap Lance fires a pressurized stream of chemicals from the death cap mushroom **Evaporate causes toxins and acid in the area to evaporate and orbit the Lich in a swirling fog of death **Shower showers the area in acid **Rain causes acid rain **Bolt fires off a bolt of sulfur **Phosphorous Cloud summons a cloud of white phosphorous **Mushroom Stew makes a liquid composed of many mushroom toxins; these can be fired Category:Planet Category:Time Category:Kids Session 1.0 Category:Kids Session 1.0 Planets